A Boy and His Bomb
by SSJ Rose Ruby
Summary: Being born outside the the village wasn't easy for the boy, he was teased by everyone for being different, the black sheep of the town. He is only befriended by one bob-omb who he cherishes dearly. But on one fateful day the two are separated and it's up to the boy to regain his best friend with the help of the hero, Mario which coincidentally he joins to also save the world.


_**Hey guys! Been forever since I posted a story on this site lol. But my life has changed a lot so I really can't post as much anymore. Maybe when I go to college this fall I can concentrate more onto my stories but I hold no promises. So introducing my newest story, A Boy and his Bomb.**_

 _The dark heinous night sky was pouring a waterfall of rain fell over the jungle that the three scavengers were placed. Three people, a man and woman with a young boy wrapped in her delicate arms. The three seemed foreign in the world, they were running at full haste in any direction to get away from the enemy floating on his flying broomstick and alongside him was his spinning red lackeys. The murderer was a yellow colored reptile wearing a blue robe and pointy wizard hat and from his scowls and yells he seemed enraged and was in a quick pace to catch the foreigners._

 _The father pushed and tugged vine after vine, branch after branch, bush after bush to direct his wife and young child to safety. It was overwhelming how far they have ran from the hideous monster and his men, this new and strange world was confusing and yet astounding all at once. It would have been amazing to venture and research but sadly that did not happen for these two adventurers._

" _You won't get away from me vermin!" the magician screamed, "you will give up the star child!"_

 _With his magic scepter the wizard fired his beam of sorcery at the couple who barely maneuvered it, ducking and running from the blast. The broom riding fiend could be heard growling and continued the hunt firing multiple shots of his beams. The couple continued to dodge and duck the blasts hearing the wild screams and cackles of the senile wizard and the sneers of his lackeys. Even with the thick forest and the continuation of the powerful rain the couple still managed to leave the wizard at bay._

 _But for only so long…thunderstruck! A tree was grazed, its torso burned in half by the powerful thunderbolt and the giant piece of lumber collapsed._

 _In a flash as fast as the lighting struck the husband was drilled through his shoulder by the mage's devastating attack leaving a gaping hole on his upper half of his body. He immediately collapsed blood gushing out of his missing shoulder. His crying and frightened wife tried running back to her beloved but he screamed the opposite to have her run with their child. In a split second to respond, the wife gave her husband one final kiss and with a tearful goodbye left with their child._

 _But even with that she didn't make it long. Her body drenched with rain along with a mixture of blood from the scratches and bruises she gained scraping against branches, vines, and stumps. It was for certain that her husband was immediately killed and the turtle wizard was coming after them next. She had to save their child with the little energy she had left. From behind her she could hear the screams of the wizard getting closer and fear rose into her throat, she had to save their child but how was that possible? As she ran deeper down the jungle finally a light shined at the end of the tunnel and once leaping into the radiant gleam she found herself in a small village, it was outside the jungle with several side by side small wooden houses and a good trail road._

 _She had no time, she had to make a decision. She knew her destiny was already sealed but her child, it still had a life to live. The decision this young mother had to make was going to be the hardest decision she ever had to decide upon. Her newborn child being gone from her life, it's father's life and its former family's life. The child would have no actual parents to know and love and would be stranded in this odd world with no direction in it's life. The mother's heart was left empty not knowing the joy of seeing her child grow up to be a strong adult and see it's steps from childhood to adulthood. But she had to do the horrid deed and give her baby away to save its life._

 _Quickly she ran to a random house in the village, the house was in the center of the small town and was possibly the smallest compared to the others. On the mailbox next to the doorbell read, "Mr. and Mrs. Bombard." Knowing that this was a couple that resided here left her heart at ease at least knowing her child would be in the hands of a family. Softly placing her child on the doorstep, with a passionate and tearful goodbye she kissed her child's forehead and rang the doorbell. With that she ran off into the rain once again away from the village and soon after the turtle wizard and his allies were on her trail._

 _Minutes later the door opened and coming out the house was a purple bomb-omb. The explosive looked feminine having lashes on its eyes and fuse being tied in a long brown ponytail. The bomb-omb looked around and soon found the infant on the doorstep and stepped back in shock. Quickly she ran back inside to warn her husband of the news and this is the origin story of Jodin, the mystery boy from another world whose destiny was made to be great!_

Chapter 1: The boy and his bomb

 _ **Location: Spark High School (2:15 PM)**_

"Okay class! Time for explosion practice!" the teacher yelled blowing her whistle.

The class of bomb-ombs all chattering and gossiping quickly scattered in a bunch quickly forming a single fill line to proceed in today's exercise. This was a normal activity in Spark High School, every gym class in the school were prohibited a session known as explosion practice. A exercise that trained young bomb-ombs to become powerfully set to face enemies in the world to protect themselves. There were a vast amount of villains in the Mushroom World and the school was making sure their students were ready for just that. In the large field that they were standing on was behind the school and around them were hanged dummies that the students used for practice, a track field surrounding it and various other sport equipment around the immense green field.

The bomb-ombs were among various different colors from bright cheerful pink to hot sizzling red and were all different sizes, but size didn't matter when it came to explosions. Prepared seeing her students all lined in order, the teacher put on her reading glasses and began reading from her clipboard. This older bomb-omb instructor has seen better days, her shell was dulled after years of use of explosions and her purple color was darkened from the years of age. Her fuse was greyish-black and was slightly shorter than your average bomb-omb indicating her time was coming to an end in a few years.

"Abby?" she began.

"Here!" a cheerful red female bomb-omb spoke.

"Abraham?"

"H-here.." spoke another softly and nervously. This time being a faintly larger bomb-omb that was colored sky blue.

"Adam?"

The list continued and every student spoke up in response until she reached a certain name and as she saw the name her face grimaced in annoyance.

"Jodin?" she asked in an irritating tone.

No one spoke up and everyone looked around to see if their classmate was there. Some smirked and giggled while others hung their heads in a bothersome sigh.

"Jodin isn't feeling well today, Mrs. Bombetty!" spoke out a bright pink bomb-omb with a blonde ponytail tied fuse.

Mrs. Bombetty sighed and wrote on her clipboard, "Bombette, you can't cover for him this time. I have no choice but to call his parents."

"Parents?" snorted a blue bomb-omb, he was rather larger than most of his classmates and his darkened blue shell glistened with a powerful shine against the sun's rays. "As if those geezers are his parents!"

Everyone in the class laughed in a erupting cackle even Mrs. Bombetty joined along in a low smirk, Bombette on the other hand was anything but amused.

"Shut it Bruce! They are his parents!" she retorted angrily.

The brute grinned and eyed the smaller bomb-omb like candy, "Come on babe, we all know it's true! He's a freak of the village! He can't light a fuse to save his life!"

The class continued their banters of laughs even more powerfully, some falling over on their back while some hopped in the air uncontrollably. Bombette wasn't the type to be laughed at or for her friends to be made fun of. She knew that this argument was incredibly not in her favor but all she wanted now was for the quarrel to end. The pink explosive looked to see if her teacher would end this dispute but she too was in the laughter, her smirk and giggles being hid under her clipboard. She couldn't stand it anymore, this was a daily routine that she had to hear from her teacher and fellow classmates to mock her best friend.

But no more. She has had enough!

Her pink shell becoming a bright scorching red coloring, Bombette lit her ponytail fuse and slowly stomped towards her "boyfriend." Slowly lowering their chuckling her classmates saw Bombette ready to explode stepping as quiet as a mouse but they all knew she was as dangerous as a tank when it came to her temper and explosion that came afterwards. Everyone stepped away steadily away from the two not wanting to be near the blast radius of the explosion, Bruce on the other hand was so caught up in his own laughter he didn't notice the dedinated bomb coming at him. At the last minute Bruce broke out of his cackling noticing that none of his crowding classmates were around him and the last thing he saw was Bombette just seconds from exploding.

"Eep.." he squeaked but it was too late for words.

A second later Bombette set off and an explosion erupted around the large field behind the school leaving an immense cloud of smoke.

"BOMBETTE!" Mrs. Bombetty screamed.

 _ **Two Hours Later..**_

On the outskirts of town held a giant stone tower, it's grey brick texture seemed dull and aged over time alongside several bits of rubble all alongside the residence. The giant manor looked abandoned for several decades and with it's current condition it looked as if it was used for a warzone with the various spots of holes found around the building. With a scowl masking her face Bombette came stomping towards the manor stopping upon spotting someone already there.

Lounging on the building's steps was a young man appearing to be taking a nap. His back was leaning against the brick walkway with his brown face that was covered by his black hat pointing towards the sky. His legs were extended out staying warm beneath his blue worn out jeans and feet both placed on the same bottom step beneath his black and white tennis shoes. Not concerning herself with the individual laying on the stoned residence, Bombette walked and hopped onto the stone steps and sat besides him then executed a loud and aggravating huff.

"Let me guess, they were looking for me again?" the boy suddenly spoke.

"Mhm." Bombette responded.

"You lost your temper." he continued.

"Mhm."

"And got suspended..again."

Bombette didn't say anything this time but instead stared at the long grassy road in front of them. It remained silent between the two, the wind slowly blew across the field with the sounds of small pieces of stone being moved slightly against the complex as the wind's gale drifted them. With a slight groan the boy finally sat up and with a long stretching whimper he pushed his signature black hat onto his head revealing his oval shaped head, large dark grey eyes, and spiky brunette hair with locks extending from the side of his head. Placing his hands into his black hoodie pockets he looked at the displeased female bomb and sighed annoyingly.

"You need to stop covering for me so much." he spoke in a aggravating tone, "It only gets you in trouble."

"I know…" she replied solemnly, "But I just can't stand the way Mrs. Bombetty looks when saying your name! Or how everyone laughs!"

The boy looked on towards the grassy plain in front of them, the small gale of wind pushed against the short blade's turf. As long as he could remember he has always been picked on by everyone in the village because he obviously wasn't a bomb-omb. Being the alien of the town wasn't much to brag about and neither was being the freak of school, Bombette was his only friend that he ever had and always backed him up. Before when they were kids he use to appreciate her support but nowadays it's more annoying since she always gets in trouble for him. It's not like he doesn't appreciate it still but he hates to see her get in so much trouble for him.

"I'm use to it Bomby." He replied his face empty, "That's my life, the freak of the town."

"You're not a freak Jodin!" The small pink bomb barked jumping off her stone steps.

Her glare was as hot as her explosives and her eyes stared deep into Jodin's showing the teen how serious she was over the situation.

"You're just as important as everyone here in town!"

Jodin looked at his friend with a scowl showing he was just as serious over the situation but turned back looking at the plains, "We both know I wasn't born in the village and know that I don't belong here."

"But does any of that matter?!" she retaliated, "You're here! Your one of us, a fellow member of the Spark Village!"

Jodin sighed, "The village, our schoolmates, even the teachers they all see me as a nuisance. Even your parents treat me like I'm different.."

He closed his eyes and paused for effect and turned back to his pink shaded friend.

"And that's because I am. I'm different Bomby, I'm not bob-omb."

Bombette growled she wasn't giving up this argument, she didn't want him to think he was less of a person in the village than what he already thought.

"Your parents would look at you so poorly right now!" she yelled, "Throwing away everything they taught you!"

"Their not my real parents!" Jodin replied, "Just like what everyone at school sa…"

Before he could end his sentence a sharp pain was felt in his abdomen after his pink friend slammed into his stomach. He slowly collapsed onto one knee and held his stomach in pain looking back at his friend in shock and confusion. Bombette never laid her hands onto him violently since they became friends so having her slam into him was bewildering to the dark skin teen.

"They are your parents do you hear me!" She screamed her voice cracking as she spoke her words. Her onyx eyes were teary and her round body was shaking. Just from her physique as it shook and her voice sharpening it was obvious how passionate she was about this argument.

"They raised you! Took you when you were only a baby as if you were their actual son! Don't you ever believe or say to yourself that they aren't your parents!"

Jodin was silent and only stared at his emotionally driven friend. In his heart he could feel it falter, he knew he really loved his adoptive parents but he just wanted what the village wanted to acknowledge that they weren't his blood parents. Besides Bombette they were the only people that made him feel as if he was worth something but now that they're gone…

Bombette sighed and turned away from him, "I only came here to see if your okay..But I have to head home, my parents are mad as it is for me getting suspended again."

He was silent and the guilt rising in him was pressuring him making him feel worse and worse for the words he spoke. He didn't want her to think that's what he meant or felt for his parents or his existence in the village, he wanted to fix his mistake.

"Bombette, I-I'm.." Jodin began but again was interrupted.

"No its fine. Don't worry about it." She spoke while beginning to walk, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

So with that she was already half way across the field headed back into Spark Village. Jodin could only watch as his only friend was walking away, leaving him alone once again outside this ruined tower. He lowered his head and silently cursed to himself while gripping his fist in a fierce rage and slammed it onto the brick walkway liberating his anger he felt for himself. He just knew the next few days things were going to be bad between himself and his friend.

 _Meanwhile a much larger event was happening far across the skies in the realm known as Star Haven. This world is normally peaceful as the guardians of the sanctuary known as the Star Spirits reigned over the land granting the wishes of many across the Mushroom World with their prized possession, the Star Rod. But on this unfortunate day the sanctuary was invaded by the Koopa Kingdom with them being led by none other than the Koopa King himself, Bowser! Entering the realm they destroyed the seal protecting the Rod and with his lead commanding sorceress Kammy Koopa used her magic to trap the Star Spirits into cards! With this new power equipped with the evilness of the Koopa Kingdom, theses events will now co-exist with a little village outside the Mushroom Kingdom and thanks to the existence of a certain youth will change how the original story of this climatic adventure began!_

 _ **Later that Evening**_

Hours passed since Jodin had his dispute with Bombette and whenever arguing with her was one of the worst things he could commit, getting back on her good side wasn't an easy feat to accomplish. But he decided not to talk to her anymore today, after what happened at school, their recent argument and the lecture she was expecting at home he didn't want to be anymore of a nuisance. Once she left he remained at the ruins only to relax and get his head cleared, it was the only place around that was quiet enough to think since when around his hometown explosions were non-stop.

Once returning to the village the smell of ash, gunpowder and sud filled his lungs completely. To most people excessive amount of theses toxicants would be hazardous to their health but Jodin having to live there his entire life became immune to the smell. His body adapting so well to the aroma of the village developed a tolerance for it, so when inhaling a whiff of this toxic air was as clear as a mucus free nose.

Entering his hometown he noticed many small children were being sent back to their homes after a long day of playing. It was past noon and most children in the village curfew were coming sooner than later, shops were starting to close and both the women and the elderly were dusting their porches to keep them clean for the next morning. Walking back to his home he took notice of freshly made holes surrounding various places around the village. Residing in a bob-omb filled area explosions were natural and so were the holes found nearby having to be made through several reasons. Bob-ombs were a emotional and delicate race so even the smallest thing would set them off. He stayed cautious of this information given to him many years ago by his adoptive parents and did well avoiding the cross fire of any well prepared exploding civilian. Walking to the middle of town he made it to his small wooden house and walked inside. As he got older his home was getting smaller for him but it was obvious since the house was small due to it being made for specifically bob-ombs but he still found it comfy. Giving a exhausting sigh he slowly walked into the back of the house into his bedroom and shut the door.

His room was small just like many things in his home and in it was only a wooden bed that was accompanied with a blue cover and soft fluffed pillow and across from it was his wooden dresser that held a few of his clothing and above it was a window. He was lucky since his room's window was the only one that could witness the sunset and was an enjoyable view to behold especially when he was stressing over a hard day. Gazing at the beautiful view of the falling sun he began to slowly take his shoes off and lay on his bed with a huff.

He looked over to his dresser that placed a few items such as his lamp, clock, a few books from school and sitting on top of those was his picture frame that held a picture of himself as a child with his two adoptive parents. He remembered when they took that picture, he remembers that day well as it was the day when he finally visited Toad Town.

His family wasn't the wealthiest and were constantly busy helping the community with various tasks. His father Rob Bombard was a former sailor riding the Mary Boomer more than 40 years ago but became a construction worker for the town. He helped build several houses for residents, the school, businesses, anything in town he more than likely had some kind of input for the work put into it. While his mother Mary Bombard was a housewife but helped other newly becoming mothers in town on raising their children when they had to work or had no idea how to raise a were very dedicated to the town since they came to it over four decades ago and helped build it to the way it looks this very day.

That picture meant a lot to him since it was their first and last vacation they all had together as a family. It brought back a lot of great memories for which he could relive again but life held a different route for him and what he had left was going to remain just in a single picture. His black hat falling over his eyes and with the exhaustion beginning to take over him the young man fell asleep on his comfortable bed. A few simple hours passed by as he slept, the unaware village and the bombs that resided within it was unknowing of the threat coming into town…

It's wheels dove loudly, it's mechanical eyes glowed bright, and mouth fumed of grey heavy smoke. Just outside the town the large mechanism stood firmly and with a loud cheer the mecha's yellow eyes quickly turned red and a loud roar erupted from its robotic body erupting all over town.

BOOM!

Immediately a massive explosion was heard greater than anything any bob-omb could produce in the village, a explosion so great that Jodin flipped out his bed falling on his face in complete shock. Quickly getting back on his feet he held his bruised chin with annoyance, "What the hell is going on out there?" he yelled out loud. Looking out his window he froze in fear witnessing the destruction that laid waste to his home.

The surrounding houses were set to flames and if not they were destroyed to the ground with nothing left but rubble. Smoke surrounded the area completely as well as the smell of gunpowder. Villagers could be heard running in fear, panicking for their lives, doing their best to escape with the little time they had. Within the smoke an unclear figure could be seen, the figure was large and body was bulky, it's back appeared to have been equipped with spikes and as it rose its head, flames erupted from its mouth. Jodin shook in fear, his body wouldn't stop and lip quivered.

Never has he seen such a sight, his village, his home, the people he grew up were all being destroyed instantly. Not only that but what he saw...it looked like a monster, but the resemblance was certain, he was seen everywhere around the Mushroom World. A spiked back, large body and breathes fire, it had to be none other than the king of the koopas, Bowser! But why was he in the village?! What did they have that he needed?! What about the villagers were they ok!? What about Bombette was she part of theses explosions as well?!

What could he do? Him against Bowser?! That's suicide and he knew it, the people he has known his entire life were being killed and there was nothing he could! Jodin laid against the wall, sliding onto the floor and looking into the void of his darkening room. He continued to think repeatedly on the situation, not knowing what to do or what kind of difference he could actually make against the King of the Koopas that continuously fought toe-to-toe with the legendary hero, Mario. His powerlessness was destroying him inside, he wanted to help, he knew he needed to help but he also knew the failing results..that he couldn't stop the destruction in his town. His mind was going blank in darkness, he couldn't think straight and was being engulfed in fear. His mind was soon to fade and body go numb until one thought sparked in his head. Bombette.

He opened his eyes wider and though quivering got up slowly from the floor of his room. If he couldn't save his town, stop the dinosaur tyrant, or protect everything he learned, he could at least save his one and final friend. She was all he had left in his life and if he sat here and let her die, he would never forgive himself. Swallowing his fear momentarily he ran out his house and immediately went to go find his friend. But when going outside his lungs immediately were filled with smoke and ash, far more than what he's use to and quickly he covered his nose and mouth with his shirt and ran across the destroyed town.

Instinctively he ran in the direction to Bombette's house but the town was so ravaged it was barely recognizable. Debris everywhere, buildings collapsed or torched on fire with intense infernos surrounding them. The sight of remaining bob-omb pieces were trailing down the road, the broken hard pieces of the bodies from once living residents were scarring for the boy. He never witnessed carcass of a bob-omb being crushed to pieces, he needed to find bombette fast only hoping that she didn't succumb to the same fate as a few of their fellow townsmen.

The faster he ran in the direction to her house, the more he could hear the screeches of the demon turtle king. His heart raced out his chest, the fear continued to rise further into his body as he roars were being heard closer and closer. His mind screamed for him to turn back and leave the town while he still can but his body wouldn't listen to his thoughts, he needed to save her, he needed to save his last remaining family. The cloud of smoke and crisps of burning buildings flew across his face but as he shielded them away and slightly blindingly ran through the aftermath of Bowser's destruction he finally made it to Bombette's house but when there he found it in ruins.

"No…"he murmured as he fell onto his knees.

Tears immediately filled his eyes as he clinched his fists and slammed them to the ground in anguish and pain. He repeatedly punched the ground in rage with his overflowing tears falling onto the ruins of his former friends house.

"I'm so weak!" he screamed still bruising his hand, "I left her to die! I could have saved her!"

"JODIN!"

Jodin opened his eyes in shock as he heard a familiar voice scream into his ears from behind. Slowly he turned around and shockingly found his best friend still alive but just like him she was too in tears. Her eyes showed she was scared and frightened but also happy to see her best friend safe and sound but at the same time he noticed that she was in a cage alongside several other bob-ombs and holding onto the cage was the goliath himself, Bowser. Jodin shook, his legs feeling like cinder blocks and hands trembling unbelievably as he stared at the monster in despair and terror.

Though he was afraid he could obviously tell something was different about the koopa king. His entire body was more metallic and eyes glowed a shining gleam of red with fuming smoke streaming from his mouth. His feet were also replaced with large black control belting wheels that would easily move the giant in a quick pace. This behemoth was obviously a fake but still why did they come to their home, why didn't they destroy their village! The fear that once filled Jodin was now replaced with rage, they came into his home and destroyed everything, they killed multiple villagers and kidnapped his best friend. He could hold it anymore, that anger that was sealed within him was now overwhelming the boy and he couldn't restrain from it any longer.

From the corner of his eyes he noticed a hammer on the ground that probably a hard distributing construction worker once used but now probably dead left behind from a hard days of work. Being the only weapon around the youth he picked it up gleefully, anything so that he can destroy this metal abomination for killing everyone and wrecking his home.

"Jodin no!" Bombette desperately cried, "Just run!"

But it was too late the youth was far from negotiating with. Raising his hammer he leaped in the air to the metal man's face and swung his hammer with all of his might that was filled with nothing but his rage and sadness. Sadly that did little to the monster as it left only a small dent in it's head, descending from his jump Jodin stared deep into the monster's eyes in fear as his full power attack failed but strangely enough for a glimpse he thought he saw something inside the monster's eyes but before examining it more he was immediately grabbed by the monster.

Gripping the boy in his large metal palm the beast stared at the boy it's smoke still blowing out its mouth. Jodin being crushed at the giant could only have enough energy to see his best friend in the cage, her face was filled with a waterfall worth of tears, her body trembled unbelievably and eyes begged for her friend not to be killed. He could obviously tell she was screaming at him, words of worry, screaming at the top of her lungs for his survival but he couldn't hear a word, his hearing was gone and soon was his consciousness.

The mechanical beast stared at it's nearly killed prey and though it could easily slam him onto the ground, light him on fire with its flames or crush him in it's hands, it decided to deliver another form of punishment. Winding it's arm in a neck breaking pace the beast flung the boy into the air across the night sky into the darkening void of the blackened heavens.

"JODIN!" screamed his last remaining friend, but it was too late, he was gone…

Flying across the sky Jodin now within his own subconscious was soaring across the Mushroom World. At the rate he was going he was soon to fall back onto the Earth and be delivered his ticket to the afterlife but the boy must be a special case in this world or maybe even the star spirits themselves were watching over him from afar since his luck was soon to be the greatest than them all. Still speeding into the night sky he was soon incoming another person that was instead of drifting through the air was instead descending down from above. The two were in the same direction and with a loud "THUD" they slammed into each other and now in a even faster rate they were both now falling downward to their end.


End file.
